Hospital visits
by KiraiKenji-mehrab
Summary: One-shot [NaruHina NejiTenten] Konoha Hospital, where love blooms? A lot of fluff, pointless jokes and a lots of hospital visits. Read and REVIEW!


**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Kishimoto-sensei.**

**I decided to rewrite this and post it, the other story is deleted. Hope you enjoy.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

**Chapter- 1 Hospital visits**

Once upon a time, there was a shinobi like no other. He was strong, kind and charming. Everyone loved him and wanted to go on a date with him. He was soon named a Hokage and a ramen stand was named after him "Uzumaki ramen".

"Boss" Konohamaru rolled his eyes "that's just your dream"

"Huh" Naruto looked at him confused "didn't you want to hear a story?"

"Ya…but that's just you AFTER you complete your dream…." Konohamaru said irritated "By the way Ichiraku ramen won't change their name"

"Its gonna come true you know…and I was just telling you about the story which will come true in a matter of days" Naruto said with a grin

"Ok…continue please" Konohamaru decided after consulting it with his two teammates. They didn't get days off like this, Naruto's stupid stories were much better than Ibisu sensei's lectures.

"Then a girl with pink hair comes to him and finally confesses her love to the shinobi, saying that she hated that revenge-obsessed jerk who left his village to go live with a pedophile" at the moment a dark killing aura raised from behind Naruto. Naruto not noticing it continued his story "and said that she loves him a lot and knows that she is totally useless member of the team but she wants to make herself useful by giving him 30-40 babies. To which the shinobi quickly said yes and they lived happily ever-"

Naruto was cut off by the punch from the medic-nin/ awfully strong Sakura. And then left, Naruto was still unconscious when Konohamaru and his team-mates started to drag him towards the hospital.

"Why do we always end up taking boss to the hospital in our day offs?" Konohamaru complained definitely having second thoughts about Ibisu sensei maybe it was better with him.

"Do you need help Konohamaru-kun?" said a shy voice. Konohamaru turned his head to see that Hinata Hyuuga was there

"Oh Hinata nee-san, good morning" Konohamaru greeted with his Naruto-ish grin

"Good morning Konohamaru-kun"

"Oh you want to take Naruto nii-san to the hospital? You sure, I mean I don't want to end up dragging to people to the hospital"

Hinata just blushed. Everyone is the village knew, only if her crush THE DENSE NARUTO knew then her work would be a lot easier. Before Hinata could say anything Konohamaru started

"Ok if you insist, it's better than Kiba-san he drew a moustache and a beard in his face" with than Konohamaru handed Hinata Naruto's hand and ran away.

Now Hinata was having second thoughts. How was SHE gonna do it? She faints every time he comes around. Gathering up all her courage she took Naruto and carried him on her back and started to focus her chakra on her feet and started for the hospital.

Wow this was a dream come true. Not the fact that she was carrying Naruto. No not that. She was carrying NARUTO to the hospital without FAINTING! Yeah an accomplishment she can be proud of, but her face was beet red and it was gonna get worse. Naruto woke up.

"Uh...that hurts Sakura-chan" Naruto muttered "stop punching me all the time"

Hinata squeaked

Naruto looked at his surrounding that was all a blur and white and Navy Blue?! "Is this the afterlife?" he said before going back to sleep

***Gai's training ground***

Gai and his mini-me was doing some sorts of training, a mix of running and ballet. Well they did have the costume for it anyway right? Of course as usual the four members of the team meet together in the morning and decided what they would do. Which was green spandex team doing their training and the sane ones doing their separate training, away from the youthful duos.

Neji was meditating beneath his favorite tree as Tenten was torturing some training dummies. But Tenten was bored; she had 100% accuracy right? Why would she need to target practice? Only person to dodge her fast attacks would be Sasuke and Neji by "CHEATING". In other words using their kekke genkai, but they were ninjas cheating was actually the whole point of it. What worse is that her sparring partner was now meditating or maybe sleeping? Hey she never actually managed to beat him in a spar because he cheats and uses his kaiten.

This was her chance, if he was meditating still her super fast attack would hit him before he could use his kaiten. And anyway she was gonna avoid the vitals anyway.

With that she quickly took her kunai and threw it flying in his way. He was so done for, or so she thought. Neji opened his eyes; he knew it was too late. It was gonna hit his hair resting in his shoulder, he's precious hair which makes even shampoo companies jealous. But she missed. I repeat she MISSED! It hit the tree millimeters away from his hair. But still it was unlike Tenten to miss.

"What?" Tenten stood their jaw dropped

"Tenten" Neji said with a straight face but on the inside he was shocked too.

"I…I…" Tenten stuttered, shit she became Hinata too, next she'll be a fan girl for Gaara.

"Missed" Neji finished for her and smirked. This was like laughing but Hyuuga style… correction Neji style.

Big mistake! It was one thing to miss but made fun of because of it was totally another thing. A vein popped in Tenten's forehead.

"Oh shit" Neji thought, he began sweating

"HYUUGA!" Tenten being his partner for years knew what that smirk meant. She summoned a bunch of weapons and started throwing at the prodigy. "I'm gonna kill you" she said as she brought up more scrolls and sent weapons his way.

Neji was barely able to use kaiten. Only when the dust settled Neji was found lying on the ground unconscious. No blood meant he just passed out for using the kaiten to much. Did Tenten beat the Hyuuga prodigy? Yes…yes she did. But no time to celebrate as Neji was still knocked out.

"Shit I may have overdone it" Tenten said and took Neji in her shoulder and made her way to konoha hospital. Her anger quickly turning into concern as he was slowly breathing as they made their way to the place. Unlike Hinata Tenten was used to this so she didn't turn beet red but did blush a little when she saw Neji's cute face. But it was usually Neji who's carrying Tenten and in bridal style.

Tenten finally arrived to the hospital and took him to Sakura. And laid him down on the bed.

"Great another girl carrying a boy" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Next we'll see Temari asking for Shikamaru"

"Huh?" Tenten made a face like (o.O) "wait isn't that Hinata there?" she said setting the curtain aside. And there she was sitting next to Naruto. And was in a perfect condition! "Why didn't she faint?"

"I'm wondering the same thing" Sakura said as she was attending to Neji's wounds.

"Hi Tenten-san" Hinata greeted Tenten "What did Neji nii-san do this time?"

"Hi Hinata" She said with a smile "He laughed at me when I missed a target!" that smile quickly turned into something totally different

"That's stupid" Sakura said earning a smile from Tenten "Only Tenten missed against Temari"

Speaking of the kunoichi from suna she arrived in the place panting and all. After catching her breath she finally started to talk

"Where's Shikamaru?" Temari said still trying to catch her breath

"See I told you so" Sakura said with a "cha" "He's at room 401" she said and Temari bolted

"What was that all about?" Tenten asked totally confused

"Gaara-san caught Shikamaru kissing Temari who had her hair in a ponytail" Hinata started to explain "and thought it was Ino and that he was cheating on his sister"

"Oh I see" Tenten said as he looked at the still knocked out Neji

"Well I'm done with him" She said as she took a sit next to Neji.

"RAMEN ROCKS!" Naruto cried out and took a sitting position.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE?" Neji said as he woke up, not pleased. But the rest of the people including Naruto were in shock.

"What?" Neji said

"Did you just say more than 2 words in one breath?" Tenten said with a horror filled expression shared by her friends.

"Hn" Neji scowled

"What am I doing here?" Naruto said "Last thing I remember is Sakura-chan's punch"

"Be grateful BAKA" Sakura said rising her fist "If Hinata hadn't brought you here you would be in a coma"

Naruto turned to Hinata and gave her a big smile "Thank you Hinata" He said holding her hand. Well Hinata was holding his hand while he was still knocked out. But none of them realized it before Naruto looked at his hand and then at her. Hinata realizing it quickly took her hand away and blushed.

"You're w-welcome N-Naruto-kun" Hinata managed to say she looked down at her hand which were resting in her lap.

"What's that bustard doing here?" Naruto said pointing at Neji

"Bustard?" Neji repeated with a glare

"I beat him up" Tenten said proudly

"Why? I'm not saying its bad…good job but how?"

"He l-laughed at her for m-missing" Hinata explained

"That's stupid" Naruto said and Sakura gave him a high five. "But he LAUGHED? I thought Neji didn't do laughter"

"He doesn't" Tenten rolled her eyes "He smirked"

"Ahh" Naruto totally not getting it

"You can tell things when you spend years sparring with him" Tenten said

"Oh I get it" Naruto said as a light bulb appeared above his head "Just like Sasuke"

"Exactly" Tenten said as they shared a satisfied grin while the rest sweat-dropped

"So You guys have fun" Sakura said picking her stuff "I'm gonna check on Shino and Sai. Apparently all boys of our friend circle are in the hospital" She went out of the room

An awkward silence filled the room. Naruto was actually quite for a quiet for a while until he decided he must be the one to stop this thing.

"I feel like I'm all good" Naruto said standing up "Hinata, Let's go to Ichiraku" Not taking any answer he took Hinata's hand and quickly ran for it. Leaving two confused ninja's in the room.

"Awww…that's so cute" Tenten said with sparkly eyes, admiring the scene. Finally the stupid dense Naruto asked out Hinata on a date and doesn't even know about it. If only Neji was a little like him.

"What?" Neji asked wondering what just happened

"Hinata and Naruto going on a date, duh" Tenten said matter-of-factly

"Hn" Neji replied

"You owe me lunch you know" Tenten

"You are eating a hamburger" Neji said pointing at the burger. Tenten quickly hid it behind her

"So…." Tenten said

"Ok once I get better"

"Sorry Neji"

"No…I should be apologizing" Neji stated with his famous expressionless face "Sorry"

"What? The famous stoic Hyuuga prodigy, Hyuuga Neji? Saying sorry?" Tenten exclaimed "I think I'm gonna faint"

"Hn" Neji said annoyed by his teammate's antics

"Where does it hurt? Want me to kiss it better?" Tenten started to tease him

"Hn" Neji replied

"I take that as a yes" Tenten said as she leaned in to give him a peck to the cheek

"…" Neji speechless if anyone would notice a little shade of pink could be seen in his face. Tenten blushed herself.

"Tenten"

"Hmmm?"

"You missed" Neji said with a smirk to which Tenten was shocked and speechless.

Did he just say she missed? Again? You bloody Hyuuga? I never miss. She thought as she leaned in and pressed her lip in his. An eternity i.e. a minute later they parted. Both panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"How's that?" Tenten asked him with teasing look

"Hn" He replied with a smile

***Outside the Hospital***

Naruto came outside and finally released Hinata's hand. She was a bit disappointed but at least they were together and she didn't faint. Yeah that's right; it was possibly her best day ever. They walked down the road to Ichiraku. Another awkward silence fell upon them. Till Naruto had enough

"So Hinata"

"Hmmm" She said looking at him

"Do you…like ramen?" Naruto asked with a sheepish smile, he was treating the Hyuuga to ramen. They were one of the richest clans in the village, did they bother with ramen? So he felt a little weird

"Y-yes Naruto-kun, I loved it since I learned you loved it" Hinata quickly covered her mouth with both hands. She just said what? Did he hear her right? Naruto was confused (that's a new) and blood quickly rushed to Hinata's face to make things worse

"Ok…" Naruto said "So you are a chunin huh?"

"Y-yes" Hinata said looking down now as they kept walking

"Wow you are stronger than me now" Naruto said looking at the sky

"N-no N-Naruto-kun is way stronger than me" Hinata said "He is t-the reason I'm now who I am"

"But…you still get better mission than me and sometimes I get stuck with C-rank missions"

"…"

"…"

They had arrived to the ramen stand. Naruto let Hinata enter first and helped her take a seat just like he saw in movies. And then took a seat next to her. Oh My God! I'm on a date with Naruto! Hinata wanted to scream out loud or better yet faint

"So what would you like?" Naruto asked "I mean its only ramen, but which kind?"

"Beef ramen" Hinata said looking up at him "What about you?" yes I didn't stutter

"I like miso ramen most" Naruto replied and asked Ayame to bring the dish. It's not like Hinata didn't know what he liked but still had to keep the conversation going. Shortly after the order was given Ayame brought their orders

"Oh look what we have here dad" Ayame said "Naruto finally has a girlfriend" at this point both of them blushed. Damn it!

"She my FRIEND" Naruto said and waved his hand furiously to tell her to go AWAY maybe to Suna. Hinata felt a bit disappointed but then Naruto said "A special friend"

Damn it was Naruto making her blush on purpose? Because he was doing a hell of a job

"Itadakimasu" They said and started to eat. Naruto was louder than Hinata though

"Wow Hinata that looks delicious" Naruto commented seeing her meal

"W-would you like some of it?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded and Hinata took her chopsticks and picked up a big bite ramen and held it in front of Naruto's mouth, Naruto smiled before eating it from her hand.

"That tastes delicious" Naruto commented and added "Would you like some of mine?" before Hinata could say something though she was cut off by Naruto's actions. Then Naruto resumed eating his part. By the time Hinata had finished she looked and saw Naruto had finished his 16th plate.

"Hinata-chan why didn't you ask for more?" Naruto asked. Hinata was a little shocked hearing the "chan" added to her name

"Umm…I-its ok Naruto-kun" Hinata said "I'm full" Naruto gave her a big smile in response and paid the bill.

They got out of the ramen stand. And started talking

"Hinata…thank you again for saving me today"

"Saving? I just t-took you to the hospi-"

She was cut off by Naruto's action yet again. Though this time Naruto had kissed the Hyuuga on the cheek that was enough to get her to faint.

THUMP

"Hinata? Hinata?"

***Back at the hospital***

Tenten and Neji were playing "**Throw a kunai at Gai's and Lee's Picture"** when two familiar faces entered the room

"You again?" Neji said when Naruto and Hinata again entered the hospital, this time Hinata was knocked out. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. She fainted" He said innocently

"If she really fainted then you did something" Tenten said a big smile on her face. Neji didn't want to hear more and closed the curtain separating them

Soon Sakura entered the room. "Not you two again, COME ON" Sakura dropped her things "Why everyone in my age group here?"

"…"

"I'm going on a vacation to oto" She said and left

**Well that's it for this one. How was it? Loved it? Hated it? Have no feelings? Just leave a review please then I can continue this story J**

**KK**


End file.
